pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Noise/Relationships
Relationships Duldee Though Duldee is Noise's Chain, Noise is completely subservient to her Chain because Noise is an aberration among the Baskerville Clan.Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 89, pages 13-14 Duldee is completely selfish and inconsiderate of Noise, unless Noise's actions directly influence Duldee's own interests. As such, Duldee originally had no qualms with pushing Noise aside so that she could use Noise's body for her own personal gain. In fact, it wasn't until after Duldee realized that her actions were risking her Contractor's life, which would thereby sever Duldee's only means of reaching the 1st Dimension, that she planted a version of Duldum in Noise's subconsciousness.Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 89, pages 19-20 As Noise's personality became rather psychotic in favor of her original self-hating and loathsome personality, it seems likely that Duldee also influenced Noise to do her bidding as she saw fit. However, now that Noise is losing her sanity and once again sinking into obscurity, Duldee has become fed up with her tool of a Contractor.Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 96, page 23 Duldee appears to no longer care whether or not Noise is lost in the pursuit of her own interests, as she's willing to push Noise aside once more in order to finish what Noise started. Furthermore, Noise appears impartial to Duldee's interference, it seems as though Duldee's not only influenced her Contractor, but made her blind to the damage that's been done. Echo Originally, as an incarnation of Duldum, Echo did just as Duldee directed her to, pushing Noise aside carelessly in order to allow Duldee to interact with the 1st Dimension without killing Noise.Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 89, pages 19-20 Noise however stilled seemed rather distraught over her lack of control over Echo; hating herself for allowing Echo to possess her and fearing Echo. Truthfully as well, Noise was the one to name Echo, seeing her as a "reverberation of her original self", though offering her an individualized being apart from the other incarnations of Duldum at the same time. As Echo has existed far longer than any other incarnation of Duldum, she managed to develop her own sense of self; beginning as an empty and impressionable doll to do whatever her master, Vincent, told her to do rather than listening to Duldee. As such, Echo followed orders absolutely, until she encountered Oz, who helped her generate an individual personality of her own. In the mean time, Duldee influenced Noise to think and act more as she wanted her to, after having lost control of her puppet. Noise came to resent Echo, often enjoying times where she could tease Echo viciously by claiming that she's useless to Vincent, taunting Echo with Oscar's death or by offering aid to Echo with malicious intent. To Noise, Echo is still that reverberation set by Duldee, only she was beginning to fade away as all echoes do and soon wouldn't be able to maintain her own existence.Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 85, page 30 Unfortunately, Echo is terrified of Noise, fleeing from her within her subconscious often and rarely stepping forward to stand up against Noise; knowing that Noise is stronger than she is. However, since Duldee's began to move in and take over Noise's body, Echo has shown concern for her other half, making it clear that Echo still cares for Noise despite the fact that the feeling isn't reciprocated. Vincent Nightray Since their meeting more than 100 years ago, Noise has appreciated Vincent, who helped give her a new identity and made her feel right about being an aberration among the Baskervilles.Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 89, page 25 As such, Noise viewed Vincent as the sole individual who truly understood her, and who she could call her friend. Noise was shown to have always cared for Vincent, as she'd run to console him when she found him crying on the Baskerville estate one day, becoming one of her most cherished memories.Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 96, pages 22-23 Since the Tragedy, Noise didn't reunite with Vincent for more than 100 years, having been influenced by Duldee since to some effect by this time. As a result of this, Noise became more so obsessively in love with Vincent; being tasked by the Baskervilles to act as Vincent's valet among the Nightray Dukedom in order to keep her under control; as he appears to be the only one she'll listen to. Vincent however doesn't appear to return Noise's feelings of attraction, though he does still view her as his friend. Instead, Vincent treats Noise in a more nurturing and sympathetic way as a means of exploiting Noise's weakness in order to keep her doing as directed by him. Believing Vincent's feelings to be true, falls prey to his manipulation quite often, though it's now garnered jealousy within her because of Vincent's relationship with Ada Vessalius. With her jealousy at a boiling point, Noise formulated a plot to show Vincent that humans and Baskervilles differ from one-another and that he should be with her instead; something which involved kidnapping Ada and Xai Vessalius and following Vincent to Sablier and to the past; now vowing that if she can't have Vincent then no one can, because of Duldee's interference.Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 96, page 27 Oz Due to the prophecy offered to Noise by Xai, Noise sees Oz as nothing more than a nuisance to the Baskerville Clan. As such, when Oz returns from the Abyss after ten years, she takes it upon herself to use Duldee to take control of Gilbert Nightray and use Raven to cast Oz back into the Abyss.Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 6, page 33 As Oz was oblivious to the fact that Noise and Echo share a body, at the time he thought nothing more of Noise apart from how unstable and bloodthirsty she seemed to be. Since then, Noise has inflicted a fatal wound to Oscar in front of Oz in order to truly see Oz suffer; which she makes a point of relishing in. Oz also found Noise in Sablier when he's attempting to stop Oswald from altering the timeline; managing to confront her and stop her from killing Ada. After everything they've been through together, Oz truly does hate Noise, as does Noise to Oz; however he also seems to feel conflicted and guilty when it comes to fighting Noise, knowing that Echo is in her subconscious as well. Noise, on the other hand, takes every opportunity she can to cause Oz pain; going as far as to use Duldee and Duldum to control Ada into stabbing Oz and threatening her own life; forcing Oz to withdraw from his battle and allowing Noise to slap him. Unfortunately for Noise, her plot is brought down thanks to Xai's intervention, which only makes her hate for Oz burn with a fiercer intensity. Noise's frustration with Oz for interfering combined with her sense of failure has made Noise breakdown, while Oz is still left unsure of what to do with Noise; as he can't stop her without hurting Echo. Gilbert Nightray Gilbert is widely considered to be Noise's arch nemesis. It's not clear whether Noise and Gilbert's paths crossed prior to the Tragedy of Sablier, but their current relationship is fueled by a mutual desire for revenge. Gil has hated Noise ever since Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony, where Noise kidnapped him and used him to hurt Oz - something which motivated Gil to hunt down Noise and kill her. Until their reunion, Noise seemed rather impartial to Gil, taking pride in taunting him emotionally, as she does with all of her victims. However, after Gil managed to defy Noise's control and shoot her, thereby ruining Noise's plans to return Oz to the Abyss after his escape, Noise felt a sense of resentment toward Gil. At times, it seems like Noise wants nothing more than to relish in Gil's pain and to apply pressure to his failure to protect his master. This appears to be something that Noise is exceptionally drawn to, as shown when she elects to abandon her mission in Sablier in order to hunt Gil down and destroy him. Although Noise is willing to stray from the path in order to clash with her nemesis, Gilbert appeared to have been rather satisfied with his and Noise's reunion, no longer driven to seek Noise out and murder her. Unfortunately, Gilbert's feelings toward Noise have since complicated more drastically, as he hates her for her hand in Oscar's death, but he's unsure of what to do now that he's aware of Noise's connection to Echo - knowing that if he kills Noise, Echo dies alongside her. Lottie Noise and Lottie are comrades through the Baskerville Clan. Despite this, Lottie does not appear to be very impressed with Noise. Due to the different qualities of Noise and Echo's personalities, Lottie seems to be more fond of Echo than Noise - acting defensively when Echo was being beaten by Vincent, as compared to her common complaints about Noise; which are mostly because of Noise's tendency to wander off and act on her own. For this reason, Lottie wouldn't even let Vincent send Noise to Sablier without an escort, knowing that Noise would do nothing but cause trouble if she were alone in Sablier.Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 34, page 37 Once the two were in Sablier, Noise did make an attempt to go off on her own when Elliot mentioned that Gilbert was there, as Lottie had predicted. Lottie quickly put an end to Noise's recklessness however, acting as an authority figure and treating Noise more like a child than a comrade, to which Noise complied to rather swiftly. (To Be Updated!) Xerxes Break Despite the fact that Noise has only encountered Break once, Noise is firm on her opinions of him. Break was the one who had impaled Noise and stabbed her hand in Sablier, leading Noise to utter vows of murder and voice her hate for Break. Noise's plans for revenge fell through, however, as she lost consciousness soon after Break stabbed her hand.Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 37, pages 42-43 This forced Noise to allow Echo to be the main persona in control of their body until after Oz's second Coming of Age Ceremony, when she'd healed completely. Break differs from Noise however, having no malice towards Noise. Break even felt guilty after harming Noise because Echo had saved the antidote for Sharon that Vincent tried to dispose of when he'd poisoned her, as he views Echo and Noise as the same person. Noise's current intentions towards Break are unknown, but it is likely Noise still holds a grudge over her foe because of what happened in Sablier. (To Be Updated!) Ada Vessalius (Coming Soon!) Xai Vessalius (Coming Soon!) References Category:Character Subpages Category:Relationships Pages